


staying in my play pretend

by LunarLouis



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, Frottage, M/M, idk what this is honestly, if you squint theres like a smidgen of overstimulation, mikey and luke get high and then kiss and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarLouis/pseuds/LunarLouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look so fucking hot like this, Luke.” Luke can’t imagine he does. He can feel the flush high on his cheeks, the dampness of his forehead making his hair stick uncomfortably to his face. He probably looks a mess, but Michael is looking at him with a wicked look in his eye and fuck, he’s going to come in his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	staying in my play pretend

**Author's Note:**

> go figure the first thing I post on here is 5sos SIGH. um, okay so I dreamt this??? i had to write it idk its been stuck with me. im a sad american girl and i don't know any australian slang or anything so this is pure 100% american I'm sorry don't hate me. 
> 
> thank you to my wonderful beta [Tia](http://quiietwhiispers.tumblr.com) without whom this would be even shittier. so yeah. title from stay high by tove lo.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=iljdsl)

Rain pelts on the window in big fat splashes, the sound loud even with the TV blaring the new video game Calum and Ashton are playing. The rain trails down the glass in quick succession, the motion calming, almost like Luke could feel it on his own skin. He blinks the thick feeling from his eyes, a result from staring at a screen too long. He strums at the strings of the guitar in his lap softly and tunes a few that sound off.

“Dude what the fuck! How’d you do that, I fucking killed you.” Luke’s eyes snap back to the scene in front of him. Michael had just got the newest Call of Duty game and they’d all been taking turns playing until Michael excused himself, claiming exhaustion and escaping up the stairs to his bedroom. Luke hadn’t believed it for a second. Something in the way Michael’s fingers twitched, how his eyes seemed to shift…

“It’s with the last breath or whatever, you know like that last will to kill someone before you go.” Calum giggles. He seemed to have a natural gift at first person shooters, besting both Luke and Ashton in every match they’d played. Michael was the only one who’d been able to win against him. 

“Dude that’s bullshit. I got you!” Luke rolls his eyes. Ashton’s taken three of his turns now in a desperate attempt to finally kill Calum. At first it was funny, but now Luke’s just annoyed. Michael doesn’t exactly have a lot of things to do at his house and even though Luke’s skills are lacking, he was having fun just playing the game. But he’s been sitting for the last hour waiting for someone to hand him a controller gradually becoming more and more bored.

“Can I play now?” Luke asks. He sets aside the guitar he’d been plucking at and scratches his nails down his thighs. By now a new match was starting up and Ash and Cal’s eyes are glued to the screen.

“Uh, yeah just wait till I kill Calum.”

A slow grin stretches Calum’s lips. “Not gonna happen, man.”

Luke could feel anger bubbling up, knows he needs to walk out before he says something mean. He doesn’t want to get mad over a _game_ for fuck’s sake, but he feels like this happens too much lately. Being left out. Being ignored.

“I’m just gonna,“ and he doesn’t even finish, just moves in the direction of the stairs. He knows they weren’t even listening, the sound of Ashton’s frustrated groans and Calum’s satisfied whoops drifting in from the living room.

The hallway is dark when he climbs the rest of the stairs and the rain sounds louder. He’d come to lie down in the guest room, maybe, though he isn’t too tired. It’s just past six and if he takes a nap now he’ll never fall asleep tonight. Before he even realized he started walking again he’s in front of Michael’s door. He breathes in deep, feels like he can smell the downpour all the way from outside. He really hopes Michael didn’t actually go to sleep as he turns the knob and gives the door a little push.

Luke feels his eyebrows scrunch together as the door has a little give to it, like a force from inside doesn’t want him coming in. But the stench of smoke hits him immediately and he’s shoving in to the dimly lit room to find Michael sitting up against his headboard comfortably, legs crossed in traditional Indian and something balanced on his right knee, phone in hand lighting the ivory skin of his face in a pale blue. 

Smoke sits hazy in the air, the slate grey color covering every surface of light, making it darker than it would be normally. Michael motions for Luke to close the door, tells him to put the towel back. He forces himself to look down where he’s just come in and oh. So that’s why the door wouldn’t open. Michael’s voice sounds tight, like he isn’t breathing and Luke instinctively moves closer. Michael blows out smoke and smiles up lazily at Luke, patting the space in front of his folded legs.

“Wanna smoke?” And Luke’s kind of curious because this is what the older boy ran away to do, what he was a little excited about. He clambers onto the bed, feels himself nodding and then cool glass is being pressed into the palm of his hands, a lighter held out for him a second later and wait. No, he doesn’t know what to do.

Michael must see the distress written on his face because he laughs, a sort of lazy, half-assed chuckle that makes his face scrunch up cutely. Luke grips the object in his hand tighter. Lightning lights the room in a quick flash of white, the window besides Michael’s bed reflecting cloudy blue, the smoke drifting there a lighter grey.

A hand is reaching out to him and tugging at his own, colored whiter with the pressure of his grip. “Have you ever smoked out of a pipe before, Luke?” Luke’s probably staring at him with fish eyes because he’s never smoked at all, it should be obvious, but he shakes his head nonetheless, lets him pull the pipe from his hand. “Look you just put your mouth here,” and the pale boy is bringing the skinnier end of the pipe closer to his mouth, “and then you just suck when you’ve got the lighter lit above the bowl. Here, I’ll show you.”

Luke watches as Michael presses the pipe to his lips, his thumb striking the lighter as he holds it at the other end. His eyes widen in amazement as the fire curls downward into the bowl, the weed in the pipe lighting up in small orange specks. Michael’s thumb flutters where he’s holding the end of the pipe, the sound of air traveling through changing until finally he pulls back, eyelids at half mast as he holds the smoke in for a beat before breathing it out through his nostrils, looking so cool Luke feels a familiar spark of jealousy.

The pungent smell of the drug is stronger now, the stench clinging to his senses. He’s being passed the pipe again and he takes it eagerly, more confident now that he knows what to do. “Just what I did, yeah?” And so Luke tries but the flame won’t bend and he can’t get it to light and what the fuck why can’t he do anything? But Mikey’s laughing again, a soft giggle with a sweet glint in his eye that makes Luke feel a little (a lot) better. 

“I’m sorry, look, you see that hole there?” He’s pointing to the side of the bowl where a small opening is, easy to miss. Luke nods. “Okay, well you’ve got to plug that up with your finger or else air escapes and there isn’t enough to pull in the fire.”

Thunder sounds from outside, the rumble muffled in the calm, smoke filled atmosphere of Michael’s room. The sun is going down, the soft blue turning into a dull grey as the rain continues to fall. “What was that thing you did with your thumb?” He asks. The older boy looks confused before it dawns on him. “Oh, here I’ll do it for you. It’s to keep the smoke from being too much. Burns like a bitch. ‘S why that hole’s there. To get more air in once you’ve got it lit.”

And he’s lifting the pipe back to his lips, desperate to do this right, to show Mikey he can. Michael’s hand stays pressed to the other end and then he’s flicking the lighter again, instructs Luke to inhale and wow, okay, something is happening this time. Smoke curls thick down his throat and he can feel it’s heavy presence in his lungs, but it’s…nice. He’s trying to hold it in like Michael’s telling him but the need to cough is rising so he lets it out and shit. He feels like he’s hacking up a lung, can’t get air in fast enough and Michael presses a pillow to his face, muffling the sound and wow, rude. Slowly the coughing subsides and Luke can feel his brain getting heavy, and that’s not something he thinks he’d ever think.

Michael’s looking at him though, that lazy smirk on his lips and what looks like pride shining in his eyes. “How do you feel?” Well, he feels heavy, like he wants to lay down and not do anything at all for a while, but he also feels giggly, like he’s just made a joke and is about to tell the punch line. Mostly he feels serene, like he can’t believe he was ever even agitated before.

“Good.” He settles with, because it’s true even if strange would have been a better word.

“Good.” Michael nods, and he’s turning the pipe over and hitting it into his hand, shaking the burnt bits of weed in the trash beside his bed before reaching into his pocket again. Luke wiggles closer, almost like he can’t help it. A natural curiosity to anything the smaller boy does. His knees press into Michael’s and he watches enraptured as the bowl is delicately filled with more of the drug pulled from a small plastic baggy. “So are you gonna hit it again?”

Luke’s letting out a firm ‘yes’ before Michael’s even finished his sentence, the feeling that’s washed over him too excellent to stop now. He wants more of it, or at least wants to match the older boy, who’s been sitting up here smoking for over an hour. Michael goes first before handing over the pipe again. Luke’s more sure now, looks right into the smaller boy’s eyes as he lights up and inhales the smoke all by himself like a pro. He breathes out then takes another hit, holding this one in before exhaling and this time he doesn’t even cough, relishing in the look Mikey’s giving him now, like he’s impressed. They pass the pipe back in forth until it’s cached and they spread out on their backs sideways on the bed, ankles dangling off the side. 

The rain sounds far away, like everything’s been muted. Luke watches the way light plays off of the smoke that still sits like a cloud over their heads. His lips are spread in an easy smile, limbs feeling like they’re sinking into the bed. His skin feels warm but goose bumps have broken out all of his bare arms. He turns his head to the boy laying next to him, thinks he was going to comment about it but words die on his lips when he locks eyes with him, because shit, Michael has been staring at him this whole time and he’s not looking away, gaze intense in the otherwise relaxed room.

Luke feels his heart kick start, like it wasn’t beating before but now it’s the only thing moving in his still body. Michael reaches a finger out, taps it twice to Luke’s nose and says, “You’re stoned.” And to Luke it’s the funniest thing he has ever heard, body shaking with uncontrollable giggles. Lightning casts the room in another quick burst of white light and Michael’s laughing now too, a soft sound that he tucks into Luke’s neck, body pressed into his longer one.

He feels hyperaware of where the older boy is touching him. Can track every tuft of hair that tickles his jaw, every puff of breath against the skin of his neck, can feel his chest rise and fall against his side whereas the rest of him feels like lead and it’s weird; feeling entirely too active but like he can’t move, like being chained down.

The need to reach out and touch the older boy is buzzing in his hands but they’re like a dead weight where they lay useless at his sides. But then he doesn’t have to move because Michael’s hefting himself up, rolling lethargically until he’s sat low on Luke’s stomach, knees digging into his ribs softly. And yes this is better, but it’s not enough.

Somewhere at the back of his mind he knows Michael is talking to him, words trickling down to his ears but he can’t hear them, too focused on trying to get his hands to _move_ , damnit. Wants to trail them down the warm skin of the pale boy’s back, have them sit in the dip of his spine, palm his firm thighs. He wants to roll them both over, maybe. Get his hands up under Michael’s shirt and see if his heart is beating as fast as his own right now, or if it’s slow and steady like the leisurely paths the rain drops are making down the windowpane. 

A hand cups his cheek, the warm shock breaking him out of his thoughts, these _wants_ that are drowning him, that are making him all the more needy for contact with any part of Michael he can get. “Michael.”

The smaller boy is still looking at him intently, smile gone from his lips and a serious expression dawning his features. He must know what Luke is thinking, it’s got to be written in the way his eyes keep getting stuck on those red lips, fingers twitching where they rest on the bedspread. “Yeah?” A burst of lightning is echoed by the clap of thunder, loud and closer than before, like the world is pressing in on their serenity.

Luke nods enthusiastically, glad that through the mist in his head right now he can still move something because anything Mikey might want to do Luke definitely wants to do and he wants to tell him so. Wants to beg _please please touch me, somewhere_ , anywhere.

Michael drops to all fours then further, elbows pressing into the mattress by Luke’s head, arms angled up to get a good grip on his blonde quiff, fisting the strands gently. He still feels helpless, though. Would rather reach up and pull the older boy down onto him completely, but his body is too weak, slow like the slurred words of a drunk.

“Michael.” He says again, the only word he can still articulate except he meant to plead, not above begging at this point with how desperate this touching but _not in the way I really want_ is making him feel. 

Michael uses the hold he has on his hair to angle Luke’s head up, make his lips easier to access and then he’s leaning in, lips meeting in a sweet kiss. It’s like a dam broke and Luke is able to move both arms up now that he’s being kissed, like Michael is breathing life back into him. He wraps his arms around the older boy’s neck, hands scratching into the short hairs there.

The smaller boy moans out when he gives a particularly rough yank to the soft strands and he humps down once, hips dragging slowly. A surge of pleasure runs through Luke’s veins and makes the smog in his head thicker. He’s so horny and maybe even a little light headed because all he can breathe, see, _feel_ is Michael and he’s so high already, but this is making him _soar_ , like he’ll never come back from this. “More.” He pants out.

Michael bites his lip and spreads Luke’s legs, settling more comfortably on top of him between his legs, aligning their erections and grinding down onto him more forcefully now. The hard metal button of Michael’s pants presses a little painfully, but it’s still good and Luke spreads his legs wider, hopes Michaels gets that he doesn’t want to stop. Ever.

“You look so fucking hot like this, Luke.” Luke can’t imagine he does. He can feel the flush high on his cheeks, the dampness of his forehead making his hair stick uncomfortably to his face. He probably looks a mess, but Michael is looking at him with a wicked look in his eye and fuck, he’s going to come in his pants.

Luke leans up and captures Michael in a kiss that the pale boy immediately turns filthy, grinding his hips in slow circles that make his own breath catch. He feels overwhelmed, thrashing his head to the side to let out a high-pitched groan. He bites into the skin of Michael’s arm, clenching his eyes shut tight and _comes_. Feels like he comes for hours, orgasm so fucking strong he can’t breathe, his whole body trembling underneath the older boy. And Michael’s still moving on top of him, chasing his own release, but he’s so fucking sensitive that he keeps whining, pitiful sounds that he would be embarrassed of if he were in his right mind. 

He wants to wiggle out from under the smaller boy’s ministrations but his body feels even heavier than before, like the full weight of his body is crushing him, long limbs and broad torso working against him. So he just lies there and takes it, feels the hot trail of tears down his cheeks until finally _finally_ , Michael is groaning out Luke’s name and he can feel the warm wetness of the older boy’s release mixing with his own.

He lets out a quiet _oomph_ as Michael collapses onto him but the extra weight doesn’t bother him really. He feels so fucked out right now, doesn’t want to move from right here ever again. He lets his eyes flutter closed and listens as the other boy’s heartbeat slows to a normal pace.

Michael shifts so he’s propped up on one elbow and Luke blinks up at him and his mouth parts in surprise because Michael’s looking at him like he’s something special and Luke can’t even begin to describe what that does to him.

The older boy lifts his free hand to thumb away the salty tears that have gathered in the corner of his eyes, licks his lips and says, “How do you feel?”

“Good.” He says because he does. He feels so fucking good with Michael on top of him and come stains in their pants. The room is quiet, the storm outside had finally blown over and the sun sank low beneath the horizon without him noticing. The window is black and small wet drops stick to the glass.

“Good.” Michael murmurs. His lips are stretched in a small grin but the twinkle in his eyes is fond, fingers trailing down his face until they rest over the pulse in his neck like a promise.

Luke sighs, his eyes drifting shut and he can’t stop himself from grinning so wide his cheeks hurt. He feels in love.

**Author's Note:**

> okaay so i based the way luke was feeling off of the very first time i smoked except i was with my sister and didn't have anyone to love :( :( I just wanted to keep it realistic (and also have cute big lukey being grinded on by little sexy mikey (◕‿◕✿) omg) 
> 
> leave me a comment to let me know what you think and kudos are much appreciated ♡


End file.
